She's So excited
by PinkCatsy
Summary: Oneshot. Did you read He's So excited? Well here's the Kagome one I mentioned. It's longer than Kouga's and a bit more...well...probably not as funny...maybe because I like Kagome better or worse... But the same basic idea...


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha...if i did...well I wouldn't be here would I?

**Note: **Well I've messed with Kouga, it's Kagome's turn to suffer...

**She's So Excited**

_She's so excited... _

Kagome slid into the door before it shut, there was no way she was going to be late. She barely made it.

_And she just can't hide it..._

Kagome rushed to meet her friends at the mall. Today was going to be their 'double date' at the cineplex. Double date was in quotations because the two stubborn members (Inuyasha and Sango) would never agree to it if they knew that was what it was.

_She's about to lose control and she thinks she likes it..._

She smiled as one guy whistled at her, she began to notice guys staring at her. What was with them? Had they never seen a beautiful girl before. She shook her head, once she met up with the gang the stares would stop. She couldn't wait to see Inuyasha.

_He's so excited..._

Maybe today she might get him to let go of Kikyo and fall in love with her. She could imagine it, midway through the movie he looked down at her and she'd look up at him. They'd got lost in each other's eyes and caught up in the moment. He'd sweep her up in a kiss then whisper a passionate 'I love you Kagome' and then she'd smile, 'I love you too Inuyasha.'

«Aaah,» Kagome sighed contendedly at her daydream.

_And she knows, she knows, she knows, she knows she wants him..._

«Hey guys!» She slid into place. The first thing she noticed was her friends faces. Sango seemed embarrassed for her. Miroku seemed overly excited to see her and Inuyasha could barely look at her. A deep blush coated his face. «What's up?» She inquired obliviously.

Inuyasha spoke up, «Your...your...here, take this!» Without properly finishing his snetance he took off his coat and gave it to her.

«I'm not cold,» Kagome gave him a bewildered expression.

«Use it to cover yourself up, tie it around your waist before you're arrested for indecent exposure in a public place,» he answered.

Kagome looked at him puzzled, «Indecent exposure?»

«Your skirt is ripped, Kagome,» Sango answered glaring at Miroku, «Completely torn.»

Kagome looked down to find that only the waistband remained of her skirt. When she had slid in through the door, her skirt must've gotten caught and...she smiled sheepishly as she tied the skirt around her waist.

«So let us head off to the movies,» Miroku replied once Kagome was completely covered.

Kagome looked down, Inuyasha hadn't been able to match her gaze without blushing and looking away. Obviously he had seen more than intended. _I bet stuff like this never happens to his _**_precious _**_Kikyo. He must be ashamed to be seen with me after that. I bet he can't stand the sitght of me._

Inuyasha kept trying to focus his gaze at the ceiling. He had seen far too much of Kagome just then. It was getting harder and harder to keep his perverted thoughts out of the way. _She must be so embarrassed._ He sighed, he knew he wasn't making it any better.

Kagome couldn't take it any longer. «I'M SORRY INUYASHA!» she screamed and bolted out of there.

«Kagome!» Inuyasha screamed and knew he was expected to follow. And he did, despite really wanting to see that movie.

Kagome ran straight home and all the way up to her room, oblivious of the hanyou following. She slammed the door, letting everyone know she was not to be disturbed. She did not want to talk about what happened.

Inuyasha rushed into the house, thankful Kagome hadn't closed the door.

«She's upstairs,» Her whole family answere din unison. Inuyasha nodded and trudged up the stairs.

«Kagome?» Inuyasha called from outside the door. «May I come in?»

«No!» she screamed fro inside her room and Inuyasha could faintly smell tears on her. «I am so idiotic and embarassing. I bet I totally ruined the movie for you!»

«No...not until you bolted out of there,» Inuyasha sighed, knowing he was going to be there a long time.

-hours later-

«Kagome, I am not ashamed of you!» he yelled from behind the door for the umpteenth time.

«You should be!» she sobbed, «I don't deserve you, no wonder you like Kikyo best.»

Inuyasha sighed, «I do not like Kikyo best!» He bet Miroku and Sango had finished watching the movie and then some. He really wished he didn't have to be the one to comfort her. Sango probably would've had her cheered her up by now. He alwasy said the wrong things and made her more upset.

«Really?» she called.

«Well, no,» He was to bluntly honest for his own good.

«Aww...so close!» Souta exclaimed from the living room.

Kagome sobbed, «Just go away, I know you'd rather be watching that stupid movie then here with me.»

«Obviously,» Inuyasha muttered. He was going to be there a really long time...he really hated life...

This one was a little longer than the other one...like twice it's size...but that shows you how much I dislike Kouga. I thought up the last part whilst walking home...I think. Hoe you enjoyed! Review...


End file.
